


Mooo!

by vindali



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autofellatio, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Memes, Peter is 18, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindali/pseuds/vindali
Summary: The year is 2018. Peter is obsessed with the cow song. Tony has had enough.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Mooo!

“Bitch I’m a cow. Bitch I’m a cow. I’m not a cat, I don’t say meow. I go MOO!”

Tony stops outside the garage, shaking his head before he enters with two coffees. The only sound echoing in the garage is Peter’s voice, a little hushed now that he realized Tony walked in. Peter has made himself comfortable, using Tony’s display to draft a suit upgrade.

“Dare I ask what that was?” Tony groans. Peter tries to hold back a grin, taking the coffee.

“A meme.”

“Of course.” Tony smirks and drinks his coffee. “Uh, you take cream, right?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s lips curl up at the edges as he sips. 

Peter keeps dropping into his studio like this. It’s summer vacation, a month until he starts college. Peter seems antsy, hyper. He’s just excited for college, Tony thinks.

Today, there’s something about Peter that is stealing Tony’s attention. He’s happy, singing when Tony’s not there. And the way Peter smirked when Tony said _cream_. Tony clears his throat, trying to stay off that train of thought. Yes, Peter’s fucking hot and he runs around in spandex all the time. Just like the other superheroes, Tony.

Tony plops down in his chair, watching Peter for a moment. He was always more attracted to women, he thought. He’d had sex with a couple guys in college, and it was hot, sure. That was a long time ago. He wasn’t sure he was even into that anymore, but Peter crashed into his life with his graphic tees, and joy and memes and arms that shouldn’t ripple with muscle like they’re doing right now--

“Mr. Stark?”

“Huh?” Tony asks dumbly, snapping out of it.

“I said, do you know why I take cream?” Peter asks, giggling. Christ, this kid. Tony licks his bottom lip.

“Why?” Tony asks, exasperated, scared to hear the answer.

“Because…” Peter inhales. “I’m a cow, I go MOO! MOOO!”

“What? Stop. That doesn’t even make any sense.” Tony barks.

“Why not?” Peter smiles. “Cream comes from the cow.”

“Exactly, so why would you take cream if you’re a cow? Are you drinking your own cream, or another cow’s?” Tony meant it as a joke, but it sounded so wrong. He blushes, shaking his head. “No. Subject change now.”

“No, wait.” Peter’s voice cracks as he stops his work. He turns to Tony, resting against the desk. “I-- either would be fine, some cows can do both.” He laughs.

“Some cows can… drink their own milk?” Tony asks, deadpan. Peter shrugs, turning red.

“Like steroids. Some cows have enhanced mutations that made them stronger and... more flexible.”

Tony is silent. Peter is completely red, now pulling out his phone to look something up. Tony exhales, turning around to hide his erection under his desk. Fuck. Peter did not need to put that image in his head.

“Is this us doing locker room talk? Because if so, you shouldn’t. You’re too awkward.” Tony finally says. He rubs his temples, focusing on making his obvious erection disappear.

“More milk, too.” Peter continues in a small squeak.

“I said stop.” Tony begs.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter bites his lip. “Want to see it?”

“No.” Tony gasps.

“Not that.” Peter laughs nervously. He presses his phone to his chest as he looks at Tony. “The meme.”

“I don’t know. If this is a sort of meme that leads to this kind of conversation.”

“It’s funny.” Peter begs.

“Funny is an opinion.” Tony turns, holding his breath. “Ok, show me.”

Peter leans on Tony’s desk, his body pressing against him as he hands Tony his phone, already playing the video. This was not what Tony expected. A music video that looks like it was shot on a Macbook at 3am. A girl, who he admits is extremely attractive, putting fries up her nose, eating a cheeseburger, twerking in a cow costume. The way her body is bouncing won’t let his erection go down.

“What are these cartoon tits in the background.” Tony says quietly.

“Those are anime titties.” Peter informs him. Whatever they are, they’re turning him on. This was supposed to be funny to Peter’s generation, maybe Tony’s just a dirty old man.

“I like a girl who can eat like that.” Tony chuckles, leaning back. Peter moos to the song. His body is swaying now, brushing against Tony as his hips swivel. “So let me guess, I’m going to be hearing this song for another week?”

“More or less.” Peter replies. His hips are rocking more now. Tony glances at him for a moment. Then the song ends, and Peter takes his phone back.

“What did you think?”

“Stupid. Not funny. Sexy.” Tony turns back to his work, hoping he can put the idea of fucking Peter Parker out of his mind.

He can’t.

It’s been a week now, and Peter’s still stuck on the song. He loves it. It’s driving Tony crazy. Peter finds out it’s driving him crazy, and does it more on purpose to fuck with him. Peter dances more every day, his dances becoming more sensual. At some point he twerks a little against Tony while he’s watching him. Even as a joke, feeling Peter’s ass pressed against him makes his head spin. Tony pulls back and breathes.

“Kid, stop. Literally. I can’t take it.” Tony huffs. Peter looks up at him with wide eyes, halfway through the video. “No more Doja Cat. I don’t want to hear that song tomorrow, or hear you sing it, or any jokes about it. Can you do that for one day?”

Peter puts his phone away.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” He replies, biting his lip. “Sorry.”

“I can only take so much.” Tony explains.

“Right.” Peter grabs his backpack. “I should get going today.”

“See you tomorrow?” Tony feels a pang of guilt after squashing Peter’s fun. Peter just nods and walks away.

The next day, Tony’s under the hood of one of his cars and hears footsteps. He has his front door calibrated to scan Peter’s face, so no need for a key. 

A day without that video. Tony already has Black Sabbath turned up loud so it doesn’t sound too awkward, too quiet.

“Hey, Peter.” He says. No response, just a giggle.

What now?

He feels Peter’s body stop just inches from his, feels Peter lean slightly on the car. He looks over slowly.

Peter’s dressed in jeans and a baggy cow print t-shirt. He’s wearing little cow ears with horns. Tony turns back to the car and bursts out laughing. Peter laughs too.

“Where did you even find all that?”

“Where else? The internet. Two-day shipping. I ordered it with my textbooks.” Peter shrugs.

“Um, you look cute.” Tony admits. “I’m sorry I snapped at you yesterday.”

“It’s ok.” Peter tilts his head. He’s more than just cute. Tony wants to close the hood and bend him over it. Instead he wipes the grease off his hands, drinking Peter in.

“You dressed up just for me?” Tony teases.

“To bother you.” Peter blushes, sticking his hands in his armpits. “And I had this plan to dance with it on, but we’re not listening to that song today.”

“No, we’re not.” Tony smiles. He’s in a white tank top, his arc reactor glowing through the fabric. His muscles tense as he leans against the car, fully distracted from his work. “Though I appreciate the gesture.”

Peter smiles. “Look,” he says, and turns around, brandishing a little tail over his jeans. His jeans are tight, and his ass looks so round in them. Tony holds his breath until Peter turns back around. “What do you think?”

“Cute.” Tony says again, clearing his throat. “But it’s not quite like Doja Cat’s, is it?”

“No.” Peter laughs and drops his smile. “Mr. Stark, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, bud.”

“Are you… are you only into girls?”

The question felt like it came out of nowhere. Tony swallows, now realizing the full intent of this situation. He had a hunch that Peter was gay, was maybe even into him, but now it’s obvious.

“Let’s talk on the couch?” Tony suggests.

The couch is a half moon, facing a large mahogany coffee table and a fireplace. Peter kicks off his shoes and sits cross legged on the couch. Tony disappears and comes back with a Coke for Peter and a glass of scotch for himself. He sits down, drinks. The room is intimate, lots of woody colors, and if a fire was roaring, it would be so cozy. But it’s summer, and it's just the perfect amount of cool. 

“Am I only into girls?” Tony repeats the question. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious.” Peter answers, untangling his legs and sitting upright. Peter’s soda sits untouched. His eyes are fixed on Tony. 

“Just curious, my ass.” Tony settles back. He’s sitting less than a foot away from Peter. As he leans back, his arm slides behind Peter and rests on the couch. Peter stays still, clearly enjoying Tony’s arm brushing against his shoulders. “I love women.” He begins. “You know I do. Always have.”

Peter shifts, looking down.

“Sometimes in my life I have felt that way about men. I’ve never dated one. Only hook ups. A long time ago. I don’t think I have an easy answer to your question.”

Peter looks up again at him.

“Am I your type?” He finally asks, scooting closer to Tony. Tony turns and locks eyes with him.

“No, I don’t like cows.” Tony teases. Peter huffs, straightening his ears. Tony sighs, an arm slowly wrapping around Peter’s shoulders now, pulling him closer. “Can I give you an honest critique?”

“Critique?” Peter repeats, mesmerized by Tony.

“You need a bell.” Tony whispers. He touches Peter’s throat gently, just above his collar. “And a brand. You know I have one over there?”

Peter swallows against Tony’s fingers, glancing over at the fireplace pokers.

“I don’t think I could do that.” Peter blushes.

“How will everyone know you’re mine?” Tony whispers. Peter hums, pressing against Tony. Tony smiles, his hand squeezing gently around Peter’s neck.

“I’m yours?” Peter asks, smiling slightly. His energy is contagious, he’s thrumming with excitement. Tony curses. He tugs Peter over, and Peter takes the invitation. He straddles him. Tony’s hands grip Peter’s hips to hold him steady. Peter leans down slowly, centimeters from Tony’s lips, arms wrapping around Tony’s neck as he grinds gently. Tony growls impatiently, pulling Peter into a kiss.

Tony opens him up immediately, sighing as he feels Peter’s tongue flicker against his. His lips are soft, pulling away and coming back to crash against him like a wave. So, Peter’s no stranger to kissing. Tony enjoys the rhythm, rocking with Peter. He breaks the kiss to nibble his lip, his jaw.

The young man pauses for a moment when he feels Tony getting hard under him. 

“This ok?” Tony asks him, sucking on Peter’s earlobe. Peter draws a shaky breath and nods, starting to grind against his cock.

“Feels good.” Peter manages. Tony breathes harder at the friction, grinding back.

“You know, you’re going to have to show me your trick.” Tony teases.

“No.” Peter whines. “It’s so humiliating.”

“Mm, that’s what’s sexy about it.” Tony’s hands are gripping Peter harder as he grinds. Peter is turning redder. Quietly, he puts his hands on Tony’s shoulders to stop him. He climbs off his lap and stands in front of Tony. Before Tony can ask what’s wrong, Peter is tugging off his jeans and underwear. Tony watches quietly as Peter sits back on the couch, a hand wrapped around himself. His cock is twitching in his hand, and Tony only wished he could see all of it. Peter glances at him before he leans over and licks the tip.

Tony watches dumbfounded as Peter’s lips wrap around himself. He bobs his head slowly, cheeks hollowing as he does. His little ears bounce with the movement. Peter goes further now, and Tony can hear him gag as he pushes his lips to the base. Tony curses, leaking at the sight of him.

“You look fucking sexy.” Tony assures him. Peter blushes and chokes more. “Keep choking yourself on your own cock, baby.” Peter groans and starts to come up. Tony presses a hand to his head, pushing him gently back down. “Five more seconds. For me.” Peter whimpers around himself, starting to drool. He starts to bob again, gagging and drooling excitedly. “Feels good?” Tony purrs. Peter nods and finally comes up, gasping for air.

“Tada.” Peter chokes, wiping his lips.

“That was so fucking dirty.” Tony whispers. 

“I know.” Peter whimpers, embarrassed. His cock is standing up straight now, bright pink and slick. Tony takes it in his hands, squeezing and kneading it.

“So, if you suck yourself. Does it feel like yourself or like someone else?” Tony smiles.

“It feels like, I don’t know. Like sucking my own dick.” Peter shrugs. “Better than a hand, but-- well, I haven’t had mine sucked--” He trails off when he sees Tony leaning over to taste him. Tony’s tongue laps him from base to tip, and circles around the tip. Peter muffles a moan, melting back into the couch.

“Be as loud as you want.” Tony encourages him between licks and sucks. “One more question. When you cum…”

Peter starts to moan.

“Sometimes I swallow, sometimes I-- ah, nn, I let it go on my face.” Peter admits. Tony likes all those images. He wraps his lips around Peter now, sucking and bobbing in a slow rhythm. Peter trembles, getting closer fast. When he’s right at the edge, Tony pulls away, holding the base.

“I- I was going to--” Peter whimpers.

“I know.” Tony replies coolly, letting go. 

“Mr. Stark.”

“You’re my little cow, aren’t you?” Tony teases. Peter blushes and nods, his ears flopping. “So I’ll milk you when I want. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Peter replies, a surge of arousal pooling in his stomach. To distract himself, he reaches over, squeezing Tony over his jeans. He rubs him more, and Tony melts. Peter gets on his knees on the couch, undoing Tony’s jeans and pulling his cock out. It’s dark and curved and perfect. Peter feels it in his hands for a moment, then leans down and wraps his lips around him.

Tony groans at the sight of Peter, arched on the couch and sucking him. He grabs Peter’s bare ass, squeezing him as Peter moans and pops the head in and out of his mouth. 

“Don’t tease me, boy. I know you can deep throat. Swallow my cock.”

Tony watches his cock disappear into Peter’s mouth more and more as those beautiful lips head south. He feels his head enter a bloom and something far tighter than the vacuum of his mouth. Tony is in Peter’s throat. Peter chokes, and it vibrates on Tony’s cock. Fearing he might take control and hurt him, Tony holds perfectly still, letting Peter get used to the weight of his cock in his throat. Peter does quickly, bobbing his head and drooling around him. Tony spanks Peter’s arched ass, liking the way the boy bobs in surprise.

“Good boy, baby. Try mooing now.”

Peter blushes at the idea. He tries, but his voice is strangled around Tony, and it just makes his throat tighter. Tony whimpers. One hand stays firmly on Peter’s ass, the other is on his head, keeping him down.

“I want to fuck your throat now. Is that ok, little cow? Moo if it's ok.”

Peter trembles. He nods, moaning around him. Tony wraps his hand firmly in Peter’s hair and gives him one thrust up. Peter chokes, but his body is shaking with excitement. Tony thrusts more, getting a rhythm. Peter’s instinct is to pull away, but Tony keeps him rooted on his cock, fucking into his throat harder with every stroke.

“You’re such a dirty fucking boy. Did your aunt or your friends see you come to my house like this? Do you think you can wear a cute little costume and rub your ass on me all week and I wouldn’t fuck you senseless?” He gasps, getting closer. Peter whines, rocking his own hips excitedly. Tony looks over and grins-- Peter’s still arched, and has a trail of precum dripping from his hanging, reddened cock. “Keep your throat open for me. I’m going to shoot my cream right down your throat. Understand?” Peter nods, relinquishing control. Tony uses his head to fuck himself, and shouts, his balls twitching violently as he unloads down Peter’s throat.

He finally lets go of Peter. Peter sits up slowly, swallowing his load and gasping for air. It takes a minute for his face to go from red to normal.

“Was that too hard?” Tony asks, pulling off his shirt. He pulls off the rest of his clothes too. Peter follows suit, finally pulling off his shirt. The ears stay on. Good. Tony likes the ears.

“I liked it.” Peter says softly.

Tony smiles. He starts to nudge Peter forward.

“Lean over my lap.” He orders, giving Peter another light spank. Peter complies. He rests his head on Tony’s lap, arching his ass as far as it can go. “Good little slut.” Tony praises him. His hands are slow over Peter’s body, exploring it all. He strokes his back, his stomach, flutters over Peter’s cock which makes him shake and whimper. His finger even strokes Peter’s hole.

“I don’t have any lubricant. But I wanted to fuck you so badly.”

“It’s ok.” Peter says, pushing back against his hand. Tony smiles and drops his hand to squeeze Peter’s balls gently. Peter moans.

“Can we do this again?” Tony begs, a hand wrapping around him.

“Please.” Peter manages.

Tony strokes Peter now. He’s still wet, and dripping pre cum, and it makes a satisfying slick sound as Tony squeezes and picks up the pace. Peter is hanging heavily under himself getting squeezed by Tony, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer. He starts to tremble, realizing how dirty he must have looked. He’s naked in cow ears, arched like he’s in heat, letting a man more than twice his age use his body for pleasure and milk him like an animal. And he loves it. He starts to shake.

“I’m close, Mr. Stark.”

“I know, baby.”

“Tell me again I’m your cow.”

“You’re my fucking property.” Tony growls, spanking Peter as he strokes him. Peter thrusts into his fist, letting go of himself. “I’m going to milk you, baby, whether you like it or not. Be a good little cow and come in my fist.” Peter whines, fucking Tony’s hand harder until he screams. His body shakes and he releases stream after stream of ejaculate over Tony’s lap.

“You weren’t kidding about more cream.” Tony teases, getting a towel and drying himself off.

“Yeah, it’s some weird effect of the spider bite.” Peter blushes. He starts to grab his clothes.

“Are you leaving?” Tony asks sadly.

“Uh-” Peter stammers. “I-I thought maybe I should?”

“You don’t have to.” Tony frowns. “Stay the night. It’s getting late. And you can’t use homework as an excuse.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter replies giddily, dropping his clothes. 

___

The next morning, Tony wakes up to the sound of the video.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been a while since I have posted. And this is a weird fic idea but I thought it was cute/hot so I wrote anyway. I just want to give a shout out to the readers! U all rock. Stay safe.


End file.
